darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sample Gathering
Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Lifeline Jing Robustus found it tricky getting free of Polyhex, but that deeply encrypted and encoded message from a fellow medic had him concerned enough to draw him to Cubricon. He arrives at the building where Lifeline does her medical care and knocks at the door. Lifeline moves to the door, temporary patch plates covering part of her torso. But instead of the door opening, she sends a radio message from inside. << Have you been seeing phantom injuries appearing on mechs? >> Jing stumbles up to the clinic, a hand over his chest as a hole can be seen starting to form behind the hand as energon leaks out of it. He coughs a bit of energon out. He blinks at seeing someone else at the medic's door already. "You know if the medic lady is in there?" Robustus cocks his head to the radio comm and clicks his to reply, ,<> He glances over at Jing, a mask in place to keep the spread of the 'disease' under control. He also has a filter over his vents as well. "She is." Lifeline leans against the wall by the door, unaware that someone is out there with Robustus. << Do not let anyone in here that is not displaying symptoms. I have already requested a secondary clinic be set up, but ... I have no way to verify if it has been done. >> Robustus clicks his comm to reply, < I assure you I would not. I have taken precautions for myself and Shred just in case it is spread via cooling systems or oral intake systems. So far it has worked. There is a mech here that has the same symptoms right now.> Lifeline sighs air out of her vents, then keys the door to unlock so the mechs can enter. << Come in, then. >> She moves stiffly away from the door and toward the med table, the temporary patches on her armor plating inadequately concealing that she's got the same damage as Jing. Robustus gestures to Jing to go on ahead of him. "Have you had any luck figuring it out on your end Lifeline?" he asks. Jing stumbles in ahead of the other mech. His chest still leaking but slowing a bit it seems. He gets in about half-way to the nearest table before he collapses on the floor, coughing energon out of his vents as he does so. Lifeline watches Jing enter ahead of Robustus, and when the mech collapses she instinctively rushes to help. And that's when her own 'phantom' injuries make themselves known rather harshly and she nearly ends up the floor WITH Jing. Robustus grimaces at the actions of both. He sanitizes his hands before he steps in to help. "I would presume that since you have not had any ideas about what is causing these injuries from cropping up out of nowhere." this said to Lifeline. Lifeline forces herself back to her feet, refusing Robustus' assistance. "Causing... no." Robustus says, "I have a theory." Jing coughs a bit more energon out then makes an odd noise and basically spits out more energon on the floor. "Ugh....Energon coming out of the vents is not a pleasant feeling, fraggit!" he gets out. "I'd like it if you two could figure out why in the name of Primus I have a hole developing in my chest plate from out of nowhere." Lifeline moves more carefully and helps Jing to the med table. She can't /repair/ the injuries, they'll just come back. Ask her how she knows. The best she can do is mechanically stop the leaks and put a patch over the blast hole to keep contaminants out -- as she's done with herself. {C Robustus assists Jing since Lifeline refused his help. "As I said I have a theory on what may be causing this as everyone that has it shows the exact same type of injuries." Lifeline says, "The same as... " She pauses as she turns to get her supplies. "... as Shark. After Megatron pounded on him." Robustus says, "So that is where it began. Did he mention where this fight occurred?" Lifeline works slowly on the patches for Jing. "I know where. Met with the convoy bringing him back. Arcee would have the precise location." Robustus inclines his head, "If I may have a sample from the both of you, I'd like to compare them to the samples I have from the infected Decepticons in my med bay. There is obviously a pattern here. Wouldn't hurt if I could get the source Autobots sample too. I'll swing by the location and search for recent area that shows signs of fighting, get a sample of various things to see what may be there." Lifeline nods briefly. "Jing, this is the best I can do." She takes a sample of the mech's nanobots, putting them into a sealed container. She then gives Jing a painkiller before carrying the container to her work bench and reaching for a second container. Jing nods as he is given the painkiller. "Thanks...at least it is something." Robustus sees Lifeline has things handled and takes the samples she gives him. "I'll contact you soon. I'm pretty sure my theory will bear out. I just need to test it." he intones softly. Lifeline nods to Robustus. "I'll keep trying to contact Ratchet for you." Robustus nods to that and transforms, then hovers off to gather that sample at the source location. There would be work to be done yet! Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jing's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP